Loving in all the right places
by Moonleck
Summary: A trainer loves his Ninetails. A Ninetails loves his trainer. They both go to a lake. Rated M. WARNING: Contains: Pokephilia, HumanxPokemon, Pokemonx Pokemon. Lemons


**Me: **It is time. Time to do another one-shot. That's right another Pokémon one-shot.

**Moon: **Let me guess. You're the one's who in it.

**Me: **Yep. I got a Ninetails! Now onto the story

* * *

He looked into her purple eyes. "Why are you on my head?"

"Because I can be." The Ninetails got off of his head and lay down on his chest.

"I love you also." He started to rub her head. She laid her head down and closed her eyes letting a small growl-almost like a purr- escape her. 'Well at least she's happy. I love her alot but I don't know if she loves me the same way. That and the fact that someone may see us if she does.' He sighed, and she opened her eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Moonleck?"

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just thinking about something. I have to confess something though." He sat up and put her in his lap.

"Well I hope it's worth it. Because I have something to confess also."

"Well here we go..." He took a deep breath. "I love you. No not like a Pokémon and a trainer. I mean I love you with all my heart." She sat up at this and licked his cheek.

"I love you also, but I don't want to wait to show it to you. Follow me." She got up and walked away into the forest. He followed her until he saw that she was sitting at the edge of a lake. He went over and sat next to her. She wrapped her tails around his body. He felt the warmth coming off of her tails. She leaned her head against his body enjoying the time she was spending with him. "I always wanted to be with you at a lake. There's so much privacy here. So I can show you how much I love you." She started to rub herself on him. He was happy that she was happy. He started to take his clothing off. She sat down and waited for him as he did this. When he got completely undressed she tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him. He had tilt his head a little so she could kiss him. She started to lick at his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. He opened up and they started to battle for dominance. He won even with her dog-like tongue. He pulled both of their tongues into his mouth. They began their dance. He pulled out when he needed to get air. She noticed that he was getting hard. "Well you seem to be ready."

"First let me ask this. How much do you love your cream?" He winked at her as he said this.

"I love my cream very much. Now let me taste yours." She gave his raging 7 1/2'' erection a lick before taking it all in her mouth. He gave a small moan before he noticed that her pussy was in his face. He gave it a lick and found that it tasted like rawst berries. She moaned while she was sucking him causing some vibrations to go through his erection. It only pushed him to go faster for her. She went faster as he started to lick at her pussy with more passion and speed. He could feel that his climax was close. She could feel her climax close. They both went faster. they both came at the same time. She tasted the same. He was sweet but also had a little kick. "You taste wonderful. I love your cream very much Mi amour."

He picked her up and put her on her back. "I love you. I'm also happy I get to do this with pokemon that I started my journey with." He kissed her and placed his erection at her entrance. She nodded and he thrust his cock in he felt a wall about halfway in. She nodded for him to continue. He pulled out and thrust back in. She started to scream but he kissed her to stop her from screaming. He loved her too much to let her scream and be in pain. He sat there for a few moments letting her adjust. When she was adjusted she gave a nod and he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. he picked up the pace as time went on. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her like a mad man. She was close to her climax. Her walls clamped down on his cock and she came. When she came he came in her also. He pulled out of her a few minutes later. he kissed her and laid down next to her. "I love you with all my heart. Remember that. Mi amour." He changed shape. She stared wide eyed as he changed into a Ninetails. He looked at himself. "Well this just get's better and better." He kissed her and wrapped his tails around her.

* * *

**Me: **Well there you go. Leave some reviews if you want. Let me know if you want one more chapter to this. Now onto my Ninetails

**Ninetails:** *grabs and takes into other room before stripping him* Let's have some fun.

**Me:** Well that's all for this now. Peace *gets on bed*


End file.
